Now
by akaruy
Summary: unsere 4 Helden erleben so einiges.. und wer ist das Mädchen?
1. Default Chapter

Das hier ist schon etwas älter und war damals wegen Schwierigkeiten mit Computer und leider ohne jegliche Formatierung. Da mir gerade danach ist verbessere ich das und lade auch die folgenden Teile hoch, die eigentlich bei Animexx waren (weil ich hier eben Probleme mit dem Hochladen hatte).

Auf dass es mehr deutsche HxH-Fics gebe!

* * *

"Ich hoffe, wir kommen hier bald raus."

Keiner der anderen antwortete, aber das brauchten sie auch nicht, denn jeder dachte das Gleiche. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass sie auf der Spitze des Trick Towers gestanden hatten. Dabei waren bisher weniger als 72 Stunden vergangen.

Leorio seufzte dramatisch. "Wie weit wir wohl noch gehen müssen?" Kurapika schoss ihm einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. "Wir kommen auch nicht vorwärts wenn du die ganze Zeit nörgelst!" "Ach!!"

Wie immer bot Kurapika Leorio eine mehr als günstige Gelegenheit, sich abzureagieren.

"Aber WER hat denn darauf bestanden, zu warten, bis dieser häßliche Typ von selbst aufwacht und aufgibt?! Das hat uns STUNDEN gekostet!!" Kurapika drehte nur den Kopf und sah ihn stumm an. Trotzdem wußten alle, woran er dachte- an Leorios diverse Wetten mit dem hübschen Mädchen Reluto, was sie ebenfalls- wenn nicht mehr- Zeit gekostet hatte.

Seit dieser Prüfung auf der Plattform waren schon Stunden vergangen, die sie mit umherirren- oder besser, dem Weg zu folgen, verbrachten. Gon strich unbewußt mit der Hand an der Mauer entlang. Es mußte schrecklich sein, in diesem Gefängnis zu leben und nie die Sonne, die Sterne oder das Meer zu sehen! Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, keine Natur berühren zu können.

Sein Blick strich über seine Freunde. Killua, neben ihm, schien etwas gelangweilt zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte er die Augen halb geschlossen und lief einfach nur vor sich hin. Leorio dagegen knurrte von Zeit zu Zeit Dinge, die negativ jeweils zugunsten des Trick Towers, seiner Füße oder Kurapika ausfielen. Gerade jetzt sagte er halblaut: "Es muß schon Jahrhunderte her sein, das ich was gegessen habe!" "Wenn du willst kannst du was von mir haben." Bot Tompa an. "Nein, lieber nicht!" zischte Leorio zurück, womit er sicherlich auch Recht hatte.

Tompa hatte selbst erklärt, dass er gar nicht Hunter werden wollte sondern es als Sport betrachtete, anderen Leuten Steine in den Weg zu legen, und von Killua wußte Gon, dass Tompa vielen Prüflingen vergiftete Limonade angeboten hatte. Gon hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Tompa, aber er war doch froh, wenn sie wieder unter sich waren- einfach weil Tompa nicht angenehm in der Gesellschaft war.

Gons Blick schwappte zu Kurapika, der sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Auge wischte und die Stirn runzelte. Gon könnte wetten, dass er über den zurückgelegten Weg nachdachte. Plötzlich griff seine Hand ins Leere, und da, wo eben noch Wand gewesen war, gähnte ein schwarzes Loch. Genauso lautlos, wie es aufgegangen war, schloß es sich sofort wieder, nachdem eine schwarze Gestalt herausgeschossen war. Sie bremste hart vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab und taumelte ein Stück. Dann schien sie die Gruppe zu bemerken und erstarrte. Sie alle waren stehengeblieben und rissen die Augen auf. Dann sagte die Gestalt: "Ihr seid Hunter-Prüflinge, ja?"

"Warum? Bist du auch ein Prüfer?" fragte Leorio argwöhnisch.

"Hm,nein, nur, wenn ihr Prüflinge seid, geht ihr ins Erdgeschoss... da will ich auch hin." Die Gestalt stand jetzt ruhig und nun konnten sie erkennen, dass sie in Häftlingskleider gekleidet war. "Aber du bist ein Häftling! Darfst du dann einfach so rumlaufen?" fragte Gon verwirrt. Die Gestalt lachte, dann zog sie sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Zum Vorschein kam der Kopf eines Mädchens, bleigraue Augen und hellbraune Haare, die von vorne sehr kurz wirkten, da sie in fransigen Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fielen, aber sie trug einen Pferdeschwanz, der in kurzen Locken endete. Sie ließ die Kapuze achtlos auf den Boden fallen, und jetzt fiel ihnen auch auf, dass sie keine Handschellen trug. Dann zog sie sich ihre Hose herunter.

Leorio sog scharf die Luft ein, doch da sie ein langes Hemd trug, konnte man gerade eben nur noch das Ende eines Rocks sehen. Dann zog sie sich auch das Hemd aus und starrte Leorio und Tompa wütend an, die sich vorgebeugt und augenscheinlich eine Peep-Show erwartet hatten. Sie trug jetzt ein ärmelloses schwarzes Top und ein Hüfttuch, das schräg geknotet war. Alles in allem vermittelte sie Gon ein Gefühl von Zirkus. Vielleicht war sie eine Zigeunerin...

"Ich bin kein Häftling mehr." Sagte sie, während sie sich zum Gehen umwandte. Dabei erhaschte Gon einen Blick auf einen kleinen Ohrring in ihrem linken Ohr, was ihn an irgendetwas erinnerte...doch dann überdeckten ihre Haare ihn wieder. "He! Warte doch mal!" Kurapika machte einen energischen Schritt vorwärts. "Wer bist du? Kennst du dich hier aus?"

Das Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal um. "Nicht wirklich, ich kenne nur die Geheimgänge... aber die führen nicht ins Erdgeschoss!" "Also bist du ein Häftling... bist du dabei zu fliehen?!" Sie antwortete nicht, aber die Antwort war auch so sonnenklar. "Sie kann doch mit uns mitgehen." Sagte Killua ruhig.


	2. eh, da gehts weiter

"Sie kann doch mit uns mitgehen."

Das Mädchen sah Killua einen Moment lang an, dann lachte sie leise- ein Lachen, das Gon an Hisoka erinnerte.

Es war nicht auf Fröhlichkeit begründet. "Ich werde diesen Weg nehmen, wenn IHR wollt, könnt ihr gerne mitkommen." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging mit ausgreifenden Schritten vorwärts.

Verwirrt sah Gon Leorio an, der nur die Achseln zuckte. Kurapika machte ein mißbilligendes Geräusch und meinte: "Sie kann noch so weit gehen, wenn sie an eine Abzweigung kommt, an der wir mit Mehrheitswahl entscheiden müssen, muss sie ja doch auf uns warten!" Gon machte große Augen. "Stimmt ja!" "Also los."

Gemeinsam stiefelten sie also weiter. Der Gang machte mehrere Biegungen, aber sie sahen das Mädchen nicht mehr. Erst als sie einen kleinen Raum erreichten, von dem 2 Gänge abgingen, stand sie an die Wand gelehnt in einer Ecke und beobachtete sie. "Hallo!" rief Gon. "Da bist du ja!"

Die gesamte Gruppe schweißtropfte.

Sie antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme, die sie dazu aufforderte, sich für einen Gang zu entscheiden- den langen, (für den sie keine Zeit mehr hatten), für fünf Personen, oder den kurzen fünf-Minuten Weg für drei Personen.

Alle erstarrten. Sollten sie zwei Personen hierlassen, um die Prüfung doch noch zu bestehen? Sie hatten zu viel Zeit verloren um den langen Weg zu nehmen...

"Damit das mal klar ist", begann Leorio, "ich werde den kurzen wählen, und egal wie, ich werde zu den dreien gehören!" Die anderen sahen ihn mehr oder weniger überrascht an. "Wir sind zusammen hergekommen, also sollten wir auch zusammen gehen!" ließ sich Gon vernehmen, "ich wähle den Weg für 5 Personen!"

"Pff, das ist unmöglich. Wir müssen den kurzen nehmen."

Während sich langsam aber sicher ein handfester Streit zwischen den Huntern in spe entwickelte, beobachtete sie das Mädchen genau. Amüsiert verfolgte sie das Geschehen, das Verhalten der Einzelnen. Wenn es zum Kampf kommen sollte, war es klar, welche drei ihn überstehen würden...

"Ich weiß was.." flüsterte Gon plötzlich kaum hörbar. "Laßt uns den langen nehmen!" Leorio ließ Tompas Hemd los, woraufhin dieser mit einem dumpfen Plums zu Boden fiel. Mißtrauische Blicke trafen Gon. Sollten sie etwa rennen?! "Das mußt du schon erklären!" forderte Killua. "Mit dem langen schaffen wirs doch nicht!"

"Wartet es ab." Gon tat geheimnisvoll, und das Mädchen lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn er einen Plan hatte, tat er gut daran, ihn nicht vorher zu verraten... die Wände hatte hier Ohren.

Schließlich siegte doch das Vertrauen in Gon. Die Tür zu dem Weg öffnete sich, nachdem sie gewählt hatten. "Ich hoffe wirklich du weißt was du tust!" zischte Leorio, als sie alle in den dunklen Gang starrten.

Gon nickte nur. Kurz nachdem alle -auch das Mädchen- in den Gang getreten waren (auf Gons Hinweis bestückt mit Waffen aller Art), erklärte Gon ihnen auch seinen Plan. "Wir werden einfach die Mauer durchbrechen und den anderen Gang nehmen!" "Stimmt- die Gänge verlaufen ja genau paralell!" stimmte ihm Killua zu. "Die Mauer ist ziemlich fest- ob wir das schaffen?" Kurapika fuhr prüfend mit der Hand an der Mauer auf und ab. "Mit ein bisschen Anstrengung wird es schon funktionieren.." meinte Tompa, der diese Runde eigentlich fast schon aufgegeben hatte und jetzt doch noch einen Lichtschein am Horizont sah.

Leorio brach in ein breites Grinsen aus. "Gut gemacht, Gon!" "Aber ob das erlaubt ist?" nörgelte Kurapika weiter, als das Mädchen erklärte: "Es ist egal, wie du es letztendlich schaffst. Stell dir vor du wärst in diesem Turm gefangen- so würdest du schließlich auch frei kommen." Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu. Sie senkte den Blick, als hätte sie zuviel gesagt und verstummte wieder.

"A Propos freikommen..." begann Leorio und starrte sie mal wieder an, "ich denke hier kommt keiner raus? Du bist sicher noch ein Prüfer!" Sie starrte zurück. "Bin ich nicht." "Das glaube ic-.." "Wen kümmert das?" fragte Killua ruhig. Gon sah seinen neuen Freund überrascht an, als der erklärte: "Wir könnten sie doch problemlos umlegen- schließlich ist sie doch nur ein Mädchen..." Sie runzelte die Brauen sagte aber nichts. Leorio nickte langsam. "Trotzdem- wenn sie mit rauswill soll sie mithacken!" er reichte ihr eine langstielige Axt, die sie überrascht ergriff. "Na los!" Einen Moment standen sie nach diesem "Schlachtruf" in dem stummen dunklen Gang, dann hob Kurapika als erster ein kurzes Schwert mit harter Klinge und begann ergeben auf den dunklen harten Fels einzuschlagen. Die Schläge hallten fast schon gruselig in dem Gangsystem wider.

Eine halbe Stunde später verkündete Leorio: "Ich brauche jetzt eine Pause!" Er ließ sich neben den Stein und Schutt haufen fallen und rang keuchen nach Atem. "Schon wieder? Vor fünf Minuten war deine letzte!" sagte Gon erstaunt. Doch auch er war schon in Schweiß gebadet. "Tompa kann für mich weitermachen." "PFF" war Tompas Kommentar, der neben ihm am Boden hockte. Beide hatten nur noch Hosen an, denn in der mangelnden Belüftung wurde es sehr schnell extrem warm. "Ruh dich auch kurz aus, Gon" schlug Killua vor, der unermüdlich weiterhackte. "Wenn ihr es noch in der verbleibenden Zeit schaffen wollt, müsst ihr euch aber beeilen!" stellte das Mädchen fest, von dem sie immer noch nicht den Namen kannten. Sie hielt ebenfalls kurz inne, als Kurapika ohne aufzuhören, meinte: "wir waren wirklich schnell. Wenn wir nicht mehr als ZWEI TAGE verloren hätten, hätten wir uns mehr Zeit ... lassen... können!!" die letzten beiden Worte unterstrich er mit heftigen Hieben auf den aufgeschlagenen Stein, dann blickte er grimmig zu Leorio herüber, der Staub von dem Kleiderhaufen, auf dem auch Kurapikas Umhang lag, fortstrich, während er nichts gehört zu haben schien.

Kurapika spürte, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde und begann wieder, das Loch im Stein tiefer hinein zu treiben. Dann stoppte er ein zweites Mal. "Warum bin ich eigentlich schon wieder der einzigste, der hier hämmert?" fragte er gereizt. "Du reißt dich doch immerzu darum, darum lassen wir dir die Freude." Antwortete Leorio trocken.


	3. HINWEIS

"Hahaha, sehr witzig!" "Kurapika!" wies Gon ihn zurecht.

Es war ihm nicht so geheuer, wenn der blonde Junge wütend wurde. Der angesprochene seufzte. "Du hast Recht." "Wir machen jetzt erst einmal weiter." Sagte Killua und begann, zusammen mit Gon an der Stelle zu hacken. Kurapika lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

"Welche Zeit wohl draußen ist, wenn wir hier rauskommen?" fragte sich das Mädchen laut. "Hoffentlich nicht Winter." Meinte Leorio gehässig. "Du kannst ja mitmachen." Bot sie ihm an. "Mit tut schon der Rücken weh!" "Du bist wohl jemand, der nur nörgelt, was?" Kurapika mußte sich mit Mühe ein Lachen bei dem Anblick von Leorios Gesicht verbeißen. "Grr!" machte Leorio, verbiss sich aber weitere Kommentare.

Als sie endlich durchbrachen, hatte schon keiner mehr damit gerechnet. Alle waren noch schmutziger als vorher und furchtbar erschöpft. Kurapika, der mal wieder mit hacken an der Reihe war, hätte fast nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Wand geschafft hatten. Erst als ein frischer Lufthauch ihn streifte, untersuchte er das Loch genauer.

"Ich bin durch!" sagte er erstaunt. "Was wirklich?!" mit einem Satz waren alle anderen bei ihm. "Tatsächlich!" Gon strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Jetzt müssen wir das Loch nur noch vergrößern!" Dafür hatten sie sich extra ein seltsames stangenartiges Gebilde aufgehoben.

Killua steckte das eine Ende durch das Loch und hebelte so ganze Stücke der Wand beiseite. "Ich dachte schon wir würden es nie schaffen..." meinte Tompa und besah sich mit anerkennendem Blick die Wand. "Die ist über einen Meter dick!" "Also kein Wunder dass ich so fertig bin!" Leorio fächelte sich mit der Hand etwas Luft zu. "Dabei hast du fast gar nichts gemacht..." sagte das Mädchen leichthin. "HAH! Ohne mich wäre das hier nichts geworden!" "Sicher nicht..." Sie seufzte. "Los jetzt, wir haben nur noch knapp 5 Minuten Zeit!" drängte Gon, als das Loch groß genug war um sich hindurchzuquetschen.

Kurze Zeit später folgten ihm die anderen- und jeder war überrascht, wenn er in dem Tunnel ankam, denn- es war eine Rutsche. Und eine steile dazu. Die "AHH"s und "OHhhoOOO"s hallten in dem Gang wieder (gelegentlich mischte sich auch ein "Autsch!! Verdammt!!" dazu). Außer Atem erreichten sie eine große Halle. "Uff, schön es doch noch geschafft zu haben..." sagte Gon erleichtert zu Killua, der hinter ihm in den Raum trat. "Meine Hände tun immer noch weh." seufzte Kurapika, mehr zu sich selbst. Hinter ihnen kamen noch Leorio und Tompa, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Das Mädchen trat gerade als letztes in den Raum, als eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher verkündete: "Die Zeit ist um." "Das war wirklich knapp."nickte Killua darauf. Die anderen Prüflinge tiegerten umher. Nur die Stärksten waren bis hier gekommen. Gon fühlte den Blick Hisokas auf sich liegen. ,Na sowas, ihr habt es alle geschafft..' schien er zu sagen ,gut gemacht Gon.'

Ein neuer Prüfer betrat den Raum. Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. "Ich werde sie jetzt zur nächsten Prüfung führen. Bitte folgen Sie mir." Verkündete er und drehte sich um. Als sie aus dem Trick Tower ins Freie traten, atmeten die meisten erst ein mal begierig die frische Luft ein.

Gon blickte nach oben und sah den Heißluftballon über sich, der sie zu dieser Prüfung gebracht hatte. "HE!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Erstaunt drehte Gon sich um, um einen ähnlich wie die Gefangenen uniformierten Mann zu sehen, der das Mädchen, das mit ihnen hergekommen war, an der Schulter packte. "Du bist kein Prüfling hier." Hinter ihm tauchten noch mehr Gestalten auf, die allesamt wie "Verantworliche" aussahen. Unter ihnen war auch der Vorsitzende der Hunterprüfungskommission, Herr Netero. "Hallo!" rief Gon und hob die Hand um ihm zu winken. Der erwiderte den Gruß.

"Was macht ihr mit ihr?" fragte Killua interessiert, als der Uniformierte Handschellen zückte. Das Mädchen machte ein unbewegtes Gesicht, als ein kleiner Mann Killua antwortete: "Sie ist eine flüchtige Verbrecherin. Zum Glück haben wir sie ja jetzt.." "Augenblick!" fiel Herr Netero ein. "Sagten Sie nicht, es wäre unmöglich aus dem Trick Tower zu entkommen?" Der Mann schien sich plötzlich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

Der neue Prüfer, ein Mann mit Brille und seltsamer Frisur, trat neben das kleine Grüppchen. "Das stimmt eigentlich auch." "Aber.. dieses Mädchen hier ist ohne Verletzungen oder sonst was einfach so rausgekommen?" fragte Herr Netero nach. Die Männer schienen sich zu ärgern. "Ja." Gab der Prüfer dann widerwillig zu. "Fein." Meinte der Vorsitzende, "was ist eigentlich ihr Verbrechen gewesen?" "Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier der richtige Ort.." "Sagen Sie es mir." Es lag soviel Autorität in der Stimme des Hunters, dass der andere förmlich einknickte.

Er vergewisserte sich mit einem raschen Blick, dass kaum ein Hunter - bis auf die, die das Mädchen bei ihrer Flucht getroffen hatte- zuhörte. Dann sagte er: "Sie hat ihre gesamte Familie ausgelöscht." Herr Netero hob eine Augenbraue.

Gon konnte es nicht glauben- so gefährlich sah sie gar nicht aus. "Es war eine wandernde Truppe... Artisten, Zigeuner, was auch immer. Augenzeugen berichteten, dass sie in der Nähe eines Dorfes lagerten und als man am nächsten Morgen vorbeikam, lagen alle in ihrem Blut- bis auf sie. Und sie erstach eine Frau, soviel ist ganz sicher, also hat sie wohl alle auf dem Gewissen." Herr Netero nickte gedankenverloren und blickte dann das Mädchen an, dass keine erkennbare Regung zeigte. "Stimmt das?" fragte er. "Ich habe sie nicht alle umgebracht." Sagte sie ruhig, und dann mit einem traurigen Lächeln: "aber das habe ich schon sehr oft erzählt."

"Weißt du, wer das war?" "Mh, nein." Sagte sie. "Ich habe ein paar Männer gesehen, aber nur von weitem. Das einzige was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, war, dass sie allesamt eine große Tätowierung auf dem Rücken hatten."

"Ja, das erzählt sie schon die ganze Zeit, dass sie nicht da war.. aber der Augenzeuge beschwor, dass sie die Frau.." "Ja, na und?!" fuhr das Mädchen plötzlich dazwischen. "Sie starb! Sie lag in ihrem Blut! Sollte sie sich am Ende quälen? Ich habe sie vielleicht umgebracht, aber sie hat bei MIR nichts gespürt!!" Sie funkelte den bebrillten Prüfer wütend an. Herr Netero räusperte sich. "Hast du die Tätowierung der Männer gesehen?" "Nicht wirklich, aber.." sie sprach weiter, aber Gon und seine Freunde verstanden den Rest nicht mehr, weil sich auf einmal sämtliche Prüflinge herandrängten und Dinge wie "was ist denn los?" und "wann geht's endlich weiter?!" riefen. "Wir sollten oben weitersprechen." Schlug Netero vor, und der neue Prüfer stimmte ihm zu. Die Prüflinge sahen zu, wie sie entschwanden.

"Uff" -Leorio seufzte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihre FAMILIE- also, das ist echt gemein!" "Wieso? Manchmal hätte ich auch Lust dazu." Meinte Killua grummelig. Die meisten Prüflinge waren in einer schlechten Stimmung, auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Platzes war ein Streit entstanden. Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich nebeneinander auf den Steinboden. Leorio sprang sofort wieder auf. "Mein Hintern tut immer noch weh! Verdammte Rutsch!" "Beklag dich mal nicht, immerhin sind wir hier heil angekommen, oder?" erwiderte Killua müde. Murrend hockte sich Leorio zu ihnen. "Naja,heil'.." Er zupfte an einem Loch in seiner Hose. "Einige sind tot." bemerkte Kurapika spitz, was ihm einen giftigen Blick eintrug. "Ich hoffe sie machen noch eine Weile Pause." Meinte Gon, um die anderen abzulenken. "Das hoffe ich auch." Nickte ihm Killua zu. "Vielleicht verteilen sie ja was zu Essen..." sinnierte Leorio hoffnungsvoll. "Hm, das denke ich nicht.. schließlich ist diese Pause eher unerwartet... außerdem habe ich sowieso keinen Hunger." Kurapika lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. "Nicht hungrig? Du hast seit ich dich kenne nicht ein EINZIGES Mal gegessen!" Leorio starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Nicht in dem Fahrstuhl und auch nicht in dem netten Raum wo wir die 2 Tage zugebracht haben!" "Fast schon 3 Tage, Leorio."korrigierte Killua ungerührt. Der seufzte.


	4. Chapter 4

Dunkle Wolken zogen am Himmel auf.

Die Luft, die vom Meer herüberzog, war merklich kühler geworden. Gon beobachtete ein paar Vögel, die nah an dem großen grauen Turm vorbeiflogen und schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken an die riesigen Vögel, die aufgetaucht waren, als einer der Prüflinge versucht hatte, an der Wand hinunterzuklettern.

"Was das wohl für eine Art war?", fragte er sich laut. "Hm? Wer?" fragte Killua neben ihm und gähnte verhalten. Er lag mit unter dem Kopf gekreuzten Händen auf dem Boden und sah jetzt schläfrig zu seinem Freund hinüber, der erstaunt hochsah. "Was?" "Was hast du gesagt?" wiederholte Killua geduldig, und brach in Lachen aus, als er das ratlose Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen sah. "Vergiss es."

Leorio kam gemächlich herangeschlendert und hockte sich, mit dem Rücken an der noch warmen Wand, neben die beiden Jungen. "Man kann die anderen in 3 Gruppen aufteilen.", verkündete er. "Erstens gibt es die, die bis jetzt immer nervöser geworden sind und jetzt gleich platzen. Das sind die da hinten" er wedelte mit der Hand zu ein paar unruhig hin und her hastenden Figuren. ".. dann gibt es noch die, die jetzt Siesta halten. So wie wir. Ganz locker." Er grinste. Killua schloß die Augen wieder.

"Tja und als letztes, die die zwar entspannt aussehen aber gleich hochspringen und alle niedermetzeln, sollten wir angegriffen werden. Dazu gehört dein Freund Hisoka, Gon." "Hm." Machte Gon und sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. "Er ist nicht direkt mein Freund." "Schon gut." Sagte Leorio versöhnlich und grinste ihn an.Gon lächelte kurz zurück, dann versanken sie wieder in Schweigen. Anscheinend hatte Leorio einfach nur reden wollen.

"Es wird regnen." Sagte Gon schließlich. "Und es wird Abend.", ergänzte Leorio. "Weißt du, wie gern ich jetzt ein Bett hätte? Natürlich inklusive Hotel..." "Ich mag die freie Natur.", sagte Killua ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Ich auch.", pflichtete ihm Gon bei. "Wo ist eigentlich Kurapika abgeblieben? Ich hab ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen..", bemerkte Leorio und nahm kurz seine Sonnenbrille ab, um sie an seiner Jacke zu putzen. "Er ist vorhin weggewandert und meinte, er würde sich mal umsehen."berichtete Gon.

"So? Na hoffentlich läßt er sich nicht zu viel Zeit und verpaßt uns." "Er würde uns schon wieder finden." "Bist du dir sicher, Gon?" "Ja, es ist doch ganz einfach. Ich rieche zum Beispiel dein Rasierwasser meilenweit, und..." "Tatsächlich?" unterbrach ihn Leorio erstaunt.

"Ja." "Und wonach riechen die anderen?" Entweder hatte er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass Gon sie immer wieder überraschte, oder er war im Inneren zu müde um sich heute noch zu wundern. "Hm, Killua richt immer ein bisschen nach Kaugummi." Leorio schaute argwöhnisch auf den hellhaarigen Jungen hinunter, der jetzt ein Auge aufschlug. "Den riechst du, Gon?" Gon nickte bestätigend. "ich habe dich noch nie einen kauen gesehen!" , führte Leorio an, doch Killua grinste nur. "Das ist eine Angewohnheit von mir- statt Frühstück Kaugummi." Erstaunt schüttelte Leorio den Kopf. "Was man so alles rausfindet... was ist mit Kurapika?" "Oh, das ist nicht so einfach." Meinte Gon nachdenklich und legte einen Finger an die Nase, "Er benutzt nicht so was Geruch- Typisches. Alles in allem würde ich sagen, er riecht- frisch." "Frisch?!" Gon nickte. "Das ist nicht so einfach zu beschreiben... das ist genauso: wie würdest du eine Farbe beschreiben?" "Äh..." Leorio machte ein langes Gesicht. "Siehst du?"

"Und Tompa?", fragte Killua. "Oh, Qualm und Schweiß, warum?" "Weil er da kommt." Gon drehte sich um, gerade als Tompa "Hallo!" rief. Dann kam er schnell noch ein paar Schritte heran.

"Na, macht ihr auch Pause?..-warum lachst du denn so?" "Ach.. es ist nichts.." würgte Leorio zwischen verhaltenen Lachern hervor. "Aha.", sagte Tompa und blickte ihn mißtrauisch an.Dann schien er sich daran zu erinnern, weswegen er hierher gekommen war. "Habt ihr schon was neues gehört?" Die drei schüttelten stumm die Köpfe. "Na dann stör ich euch nicht länger. Laßt es mich nur wissen, wenn ihr was erfahrt.. und ein Tipp: Kommt denen da drüben nicht zu nahe." Er zeigte auf ein Grüppchen ziemlich gefährlich aussehender Gestalten, die beisammen hockten und die anderen böse anstarrten.

Gons Nicken schien Tompa als Antwort zu genügen, denn er ging wieder davon. "Wenn er sagt wir sollen da nicht hin, ist das dann ein Grund für uns hinzugehen?" witzelte Leorio, doch er erwartete keine Antwort.

Ein Vogel landete nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, dem keiner, außer Gon, Beachtung zukommen ließ. Erst als Gon verkündete: "Kurapika kommt zurück.", blickten sie auf. "Woher weißt du das?" fragte Leorio erstaunt. "Das hat mir der Vogel erzählt." "Aha." Nachfragen zwecklos.

Die Sonne war fast ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als Kurapika tatsächlich vor ihnen stand. "Hat sich nichts getan?" "Nein. Aber wo warst du?" fragte Leorio zurück. "Ach, hier und da..." Der blonde Junge schüttelte vage die Hand, dann ließ er sich neben seine Freunde sinken. "Wie lange wir wohl noch warten müssen?" "Das weiß wohl keiner." "Da hinten ist eine Insel, aber ansonsten geht's hier wohl nicht weiter.."

Es wurde Nacht. Das ging erstaunlich schnell, oder warum bemerkte niemand, dass das graue Zwielicht sanft von Dunkelheit abgelöst wurde...

Gon baute aus kleinen Steinchen einen Turm.

"Seht mal!" durchdrang plötzlich eine Stimme die Schwärze. Eine Hand deutete nach oben- die Prüfer kamen zurück. "Na endlich!" seufzte Leorio, stand auf und begann ein paar Lockerungsübungen. "Wahrscheinlich erzählen sie gleich, dass wir bis morgen früh warten." Murmelte Killua.

Und tatsächlich- "Liebe Prüflinge! Es tut uns außerordentlich Leid, dass sie eine solche Verzögerung hinnehmen mußten! Da es jetzt schon zu spät für die geplante Prüfung ist, werden wir morgen weitermachen! Wir haben für sie Decken und Verpflegung mitgebracht, jeder bekommt ein Paket. Bitte stellen sie sich an." verkündete ein Mann wie ein Schrank.

Sofort sprangen alle in die Höhe und drängten sich um die Männer herum, die Pakete mit belegten Broten, einer Flasche Wasser und einer Decke austeilten. Nachdem sich das schlimmste Gedränge gelegt hatte, holten sich die Freunde ihre Päckchen ab. Dann kehrten sie zu ihrer Ecke zurück und machten es sich gemütlich. "Grr! Hätten sie uns nicht auch eine weichere Decke geben können?" beschwerte sich Leorio mal wieder, als er versuchte sich in die grobe Decke einzuwickeln. "So kalt ist es ja nicht.." meinte Gon. Er und Killua versuchten die Brote, die relativ gut schmeckten.

Killua versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wer sie belegt hatte. Als sich endlich Ruhe über den Platz senkte, fiel Leorio noch etwas ein. Er beugte sich etwas zur Seite und schnüffelte an Kurapikas Schulter, der ihn einigermaßen verwirrt ansah.

"Also, ich rieche nichts."


	5. Chapter 5

Killua erwachte.

Es war nicht sein übliches Erwachen, das darin bestand, plötzlich wach zu sein und gespannt auf irgendwelche Geräusche zu lauschen, sondern erst nachdem er eine Weile vor sich hin gedämmert hatte, ging ihm auf, dass er schon wach war. Träge öffnete er die Augen. Die Luft war erstaunlich kühl, kleine Wassertropfen hatten sich auf seiner Decke gebildet. In der Ferne trällerte ein Vogel ein trauriges Lied.

Er fühlte sich im Einklang mit allem. Dann flüsterte Gon neben ihm: "Den Vogel habe ich noch nie gehört!"

Am liebsten hätte Killua laut herausgelacht. Statt dessen lächelte er nur. "Woher wußtest du dass ich wach bin?" flüsterte er zurück. "Ich habs einfach gewußt."

Eine Zeitlang lagen sie noch so da und lauschten den Atemzügen der anderen. Da sie etwas weiter weg von den Prüflingen lagen, konnte man nur Schnarcher hören, vor allem Tompa. Das schien aber niemanden zu stören; auch Leorio atmete noch tief. Ein Blick auf Kurapika sagte Killua, dass der blonde Junge nicht mehr schlief obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich nicht bewegte.

Diese Ruhe wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Gondel von dem Heißluftballon der Prüfungskommission herabfuhr.

Bei dem Geräusch standen alle wachen Prüflinge sofort auf, auch Gon und Killua. Kurapika öffnete nur kurz die Augen, dann setzte er sich bequemer an der Felswand zurecht. Als Killua Leorio an der Schulter faßte um ihn aufzuwecken, murmelte der: "Noch 5 Minuten bitte..." und drehte sich um. Beim zweiten Versuch holte er aus und versuchte Killua wegzuschlagen. "Oh Mann. Wach schon auf Leorio. ES GEHT WEITER!!" Leorio sprang mit einem Satz auf und blicke sich wild um. Dann packte er Killua beim Kragen. "Es ist doch gar nicht akut! Laß mich doch noch ein BISSCHEN ausruhen!" Killua starrte ihn stumm an und nach einer Sekunde ließ der andere ihn los. "'tschuldigung." Er grinste. Dann gähnte er. "Schon gut... wie willst du denn demnächst geweckt werden?" Leorio lächelte vor sich hin. "... das Beste wäre mit einem Kuss... aber nicht von dir!" fügte er hinzu, als er Killuas Blick bemerkte. Dann drehte sich Leorio zu Kurapika um "He, wach auf!" Kurapika öffnete ein Auge, sagte: "Keine Hektik." Und schloss es wieder. "Oh, du bist wach..."

Inzwischen hatten sich alle um einen kleinen bebrillten Mann versammelt, der verkündete, die Decken etc. würden eingesammelt werden und sie sollten sich nicht darum kümmern.

Dann setzte er ein fast schon fieses Grinsen auf und sprach: "Jetzt werden Lose gezogen. Die werden Jäger und Gejagte bestimmen... hähähä." Überrascht schaute Gon Killua an, der nicht minder überrascht zurückguckte. Wollten die Prüfer die Gruppe jetzt um die Hälfte halbieren? "... und vielleicht freut es Sie zu hören, dass wir ab jetzt eine gerade Zahl sein werden... da wir einen Neuzugang bekommen haben." Er deutete mit einer Hand auf eine Gestalt, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte- das Mädchen, das Gon, Killua und die anderen im Trick Tower getroffen hatten. "Das ist Nummer 406. Seid nett zu ihr, hähähä."

Gon merkte jetzt, bei näherem Hinsehen, dass sie aussah, als wäre sie durch mindestens genausoviele Prüfungen gehetzt worden wie er und seine Freunde. Genauso zerrupft, müde, ausgelaugt. Doch als sie seinen Blick spürte, blitzten ihre Augen auf, für einen Moment war sie eine andere Person, ungleich stärker- und dann war sie wieder verschwunden. Verwirrt blinzelte Gon, aber jetzt blieb das Mädchen so staubig wie sie war.

Währenddessen erklärte der kleine Mann die Spielregeln. Gon bekam mit, dass er sagte, dass der, der als erster mit dem Tower fertig gewesen war, auch als erstes ziehen und dann die Insel betreten dürfe und die anderen in der Reihenfolge ihres Eintreffens folgen sollten. Außerdem mußte jeder eine Nummer ziehen und die Person mit dieser Nummer jagen und deren Nummer erbeuten, was 3 Punkte brachte. Außerdem mußte man versuchen seine eigene Nummer zu behalten, was ebenfalls 3 Punkte brachte. Andere Nummern zählten nur einen Punkt, man brauchte aber 6 um die Prüfung zu bestehen.

Hin und wieder nickte jemand, alle lauschten konzentriert. Dann zogen sie ihre Nummern, wobei Hisoka anfangen durfte. Schließlich (und ziemlich am Ende) kam Gon an die Reihe, und als er zitternd seine Nummer umdrehte, erfüllten sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. 44, Hisoka. Mit versteinertem Gesicht steckte Gon sie weg. Dann geleitete der kleine Mann sie hinunter an eine Steilküste, wo ein Schiff vor Anker lag.

Während der Überfahrt war noch eine kleine Entspannungspause eingeplant. Gon verzog sich in eine stille Ecke und grübelte darüber nach was er nun anstellen sollte. Auch Killua war bald verschwunden. Kurapika stellte sich an die Reling und genoss den frischen Wind, der über diesen Meeresarm wehte.

"Also ich weiß nicht... so langsam aber sicher hab ich genug vom Meer." Knirschte Leorio hinter ihm. Kurapika verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorn. Leorio schaute sich ein paar Mal um, dann trat er neben den blonden Jungen und fragte mit gesenkter Stimme: "Und, wen hast du?" "Das werde ich dir grad sagen!" "Bittebittebittebittebitte!!" Entnervt schaute Kurapika seinen Kumpan an und sagte mit einer gehörigen Portion Nachdruck in der Stimme: "NEIN!" Leorio war nur für ein paar Sekunden gekränkt, dann fing er wieder an zu quasseln. "Ich sag dir auch meine Nummer, willst du sie wissen? Sie ist.." "Leorio!" "..ja?" "Halt einfach die Klappe, okay?" "Ich versuche doch nur nett zu sein! Warum willst du sie mir nicht sagen?!" "Es braucht dich nicht zu interessieren, oder?" "pfff.." Leorio verschränkte die Arme und ging demonstrativ ein paar Schritte zur Seite.

Kurapika seufzte leise. "Diese Prüfung wird hart, ihr solltet euch lieber ausruhen." Schlug eine Stimme hinter ihnen vor, die sie nur allzu gut kannten. "Tompa!" spuckte Leorio. "Wie ,nett' dich zu sehen!" "Wie bist du denn schon wieder drauf?" Tompa schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Und dabei wollte ich euch nur vorwarnen.. es geht jetzt jeder gegen jeden, das wißt ihr, oder? Vielleicht fangen einige geschickte Taschendiebe schon hier auf dem Schiff an... wer weiß, paßt auf jeden Fall auf, in Ordnung?" "Uns geht schon nix verloren!" "Eh.. Leorio, dir ist gerade was aus der Tasche gefallen..." bemerkte Kurapika. Leorio wirbelte wie von einer Tarantel gestochen herum und hechtete hinter einem kleinen weißen, zusammengefalteten Papier her. Bevor er es erreichte, wurde es aufgehoben- von dem Mädchen, dass sie im Trick Tower kennengelernt hatten. "Das ist MEINS!" brüllte Leorio und streckte die Hand nach dem Papier aus, konnte aber nicht mehr stoppen. Das Mädchen machte einen Schritt zur Seite, und Leorio schlitterte bis an die gegenüberliegende Reling, wo er sich festklammerte, mit den Beinen aber fast schon im Meer hing. "Raahhhhh..." machte er.

"Leorio! Alles in Ordnung?" Kurapika joggte schnell hinterher, um ihm wieder auf das Deck zu helfen. "Ich.. bin mir nicht sicher..." Kalkweiß im Gesicht stützte sich Leorio an der Kabinenwand ab. "Hier, das wolltest du doch haben, nicht?"

Mit einem zwischen Amüsement und Mitleid schwankenden Lächeln reichte das Mädchen Leorio den Zettel. "Hast du.." begann Leorio, aber ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und sie deutete ein Nicken an. Leorios Gesicht verfinsterte sich, und sie lachte hell auf. "Ist das so schlimm?" "Naja..." "Sag mal, wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, frei zu kommen?" sprang Kurapika ein, um beide abzulenken. "Aus dem Trick Tower?" "Ja, und an der Prüfung hier teilnehmen zu können." "Ach so. Der Trick Tower war relativ einfach...man muss nur ein paar Gänge kennen, und die Gewohnheiten der Wärter. Und man muss das Glück haben, dass eine Hunterprüfung stattfindet." Sie lachte. "Und warum haben sie dich nicht wieder eingesperrt?" fragte Leorio, der anscheinend seinen Groll vergessen hatte. "Mh, davon verrate ich nur soviel: ich war unschuldig, und jetzt haben sie jemanden... der das bezeugen kann. Und ich mußte gegen Herrn Netero kämpfen, um hier mitmachen zu dürfen. Anders wäre ich nicht schnell genug vom Tower weggekommen..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und wer konnte das bezeugen?" hakte Tompa nach, der interessiert gelauscht hatte.

Als das Mädchen ihn sah, verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht. "Nicht deine Angelegenheit." Tompa hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nicht sauer werden.. ich geh ja schon!" Und verschwand eilig um die Ecke. "Sehr gut, jetzt sind wir ihn los." sagte Leorio freudig und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Mal sehen, ob es hier irgendwo was zu essen gibt!" Das Mädchen mußte seinen Enthusiasmus gleich dämpfen. "Gibt es nicht. Spar dir die Mühe.." Leorio sank in sich zusammen. "Und wie heißt du?" nahm Kurapika den Faden wieder auf. Sie maß ihn von oben bis unten, bevor sie "Navi" antwortete. Glücklich darüber, dass sie nicht mehr so feindselig wie am Anfang war, lächelte Kurapika zurück, bevor er sich und Leorio vorstellte. "Was glaubt ihr, werdet ihr die 6 Punkte zusammenkriegen?" fragte Leorio plötzlich. "Natürlich kann man sowas nicht direkt vorhersagen, Leorio, aber ich denke, dass meine Chancen die Mindestpunktzahl um die Prüfung zu bestehen relativ gut stehen. Ich weiß zwar nicht wer meine Nummer hat und somit Jagd auf mich machen wird, aber ich werde mich natürlich anstrengen, da ich um jeden Preis bestehen will- du kennst den Grund." Leorio zog eine entnervte Grimasse. "KURAPIKA! Kannst du nicht einfach ,weiß nicht' sagen?!!! grr" Kurapika hob eine Augenbraue und fragte, ohne weiter auf seinen Freund einzugehen: "Und du?" "Pfff! Natürlich schaff ich's! Was denkst du denn?!" Leorio lachte selbstbewußt. "Und du, Navi?" Kurapika sprach ihren Namen langsam aus, so als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Mh, ich werde die Typen mal gründlich aufmischen!" Sie blinzelte den beiden zu und verschwand um die andere Ecke.


	6. Chapter 6

"Die Prüflinge gehen in der Reihenfolge von Bord, in der sie nach der letzten Prüfung angekommen sind!" Der erste war natürlich Hisoka. Er verschwand in dem dichten Dickicht, von dem die gesamte Insel bedeckt zu sein schien. Killua lehnte seufzend an der Reling. Er konnte jetzt noch ewig warten, ehe er von diesem Schiff runterkam... langsam aber sicher begann er eine Abneigung gegen das Warten auf See zu entwickeln.

Jedesmal, wenn das Schiff von einer stärkeren Welle einen kleinen Hüpfer machte, grummelte es in seinem Bauch. Als sie gefahren waren, war das nicht so gesesen, und er hoffte inständig, dass er, nicht gerade ER, seekrank wurde.

Alle anderen Prüflinge lungerten irgendwo an Deck herum und starrten auf die Insel. Keiner schien noch längere Zeit auf dem Boot bleiben zu wollen. Ein Blick nach rechts sagte Killua, dass Leorio mal wieder die Nervosität in Person war. Er tiegerte an der Reling auf und ab und murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Gon war nicht zu sehen, und Killua vermutete Kurapika ruhig in irgendeiner Ecke. Ob sie alle diese Aufgabe schaffen würden..?

Leorio runzelte die Stirn und atmete tief ein. Warum mußten sie immer über See reisen um irgendwo hin zu kommen? Und diese ständige Warterei ging ihm auf den Geist.

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Kurapika.

Er fand ihn tatsächlich auch- er lehnte in einer dunklen Ecke an der Wand und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"He, Kurapika!" "Was gibt's, Leorio?" "Woher wußtest du dass ich es bin?" fragte Leorio erstaunt und überlegte, ob der blonde Junge eine ebenso gute Nase wie Gon hatte. "Ich hab deinen Gang erkannt. Und deine Stimme. Außerdem habe ich gesehen wie du hier rüber gelaufen bist." Kurapika grinste. "Na toll.. grr"

Sie standen sich stumm gegenüber, dann fragte Leorio: "was wirst du die Woche, die wir da Zeit haben, machen?" "Na die Nummer klauen" "Und ansonsten?" fragte Leorio ungeduldig. Seiner Meinung nach war eine Woche viel zu lang. "Trainieren." "Aha. Und sonst? Was wirst du... nachts machen?" "Mal abgesehen vom schlafen, Leorio, werde ich die Sterne beobachten." "Hä?" Leorio sah seinen Freund entgeistert an. "Die Sterne? Bist du jetzt vollends durchgeknallt?" Kurapika zog ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen. "Quatsch! Ich will sehen, ob ich ein bestimmtes Sternbild entdecken kann!" "Warum das denn?" "Willst du nicht wissen wie es heißt?" "Na schön: Wie heißt es?" fragte Leorio ungeduldig. "Navi." Erwiderte Kurapika schlicht.

"Es gibt ein Sternbild mit diesem Namen?" Leorio war erstaunt. "Ja, das ist mir vorhin wieder eingefallen." "Du bist ja ein wandelndes Lexikon! -Aber das ist doch hübsch einem Mädchen den Namen eines Sternbildes zu geben.." sinnierte Leorio. "Ich glaube, das hatte einen bestimmten Sinn. In diesem Sternbild gibt es nämlich, soweit ich mich erinnere, einen Stern, der immer auf der gleichen Position bleibt." "Sowas wie der Polarstern?" "-Genau. Jedenfalls sehe ich mir das genauer an." Leorio musterte den blonden Jungen, dann meinte er: "Du hast sowas von Langeweile." Kurapika zuckte nur die Achseln.


	7. Chapter 7

Navi bewegte sich lautlos unter dem Blätterdach der mächtigen Bäume dahin. Sie war als eine der letzten vom Schiff gekommen... das wichtigst war es, die umgebung zu sichern.

Wahrscheinlich würden die meisten erst in der zweiten Hälfte der Woche ihre Nummern versuchen zu bekommen - es sei denn, sie waren so stark, dass sie keine Gefahr von ihrem Gegner vermuteten, oder sie hatten vor, ihr Opfer zu töten. Aber keiner wollte sich "outen" und somit die Gefahr, dass das Opfer kam um sich seine Nummer zurückzuholen, erhöhen.

Nicht dass der arme Kerl, der Navis Nummer hatte, eine solche Chance bekommen würde...

Leise lächelnd setzte sie sich auf einen Stein, der von der Sonne aufgeheizt war. Endlich wieder Freiheit... die würde sie sich nicht nehmen lassen!

Allen Prüflingen gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Jeder suchte sich erst einmal einen Platz, an dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten... ein Angriff erfolgte nicht. Die Prüfer saßen schweigsam in einer Runde in ihrem Heißluftballon, jeder mit einer Teetasse vor sich. Trotzdem hatte keiner Lust, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Diese Prüfung war ziemlich gemein, und jeder der Prüfer konnte sich an eine zumindest ähnliche von seiner eigenen Prüfung erinnern.

Die Nacht war dunkel und klar. Navi starrte -ohne zu wissen, dass viele Prüflinge auf der Insel es ihr gleichtaten- in den Himmel. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Grund, dem sie ihre letztendliche Anwesenheit hier zu verdanken hatte. Dann verdrängte sie ihn. Sie hatte es ihrer Pflegemutter versprochen.

Nicht an vorher oder nachher denken, nur an den Augenblick, nur das "Jetzt" ist wichtig...

Einen Halben Kilometer von Navi entfernt fuhr Kurapika aus dem Gras hoch und rief: "Jetzt hab ichs!"

Er fixierte noch einmal den hellleuchtenden Stern, der knapp über dem Horizont hing. "Ob sie das selber weiß?"

Die Sonne ging schwerfällig über dem Horizont auf und ließ fahles Licht durch die Nabelschwaden die die Insel bedeckten schimmern. Ein feuchtkalter Wind vertrieb jede Wärme aus den Gliedern. Navi lag zusammengerollt in einer kleinen natürlichen Höhle und beobachtete träge, wie sich die Grashalme im Wind hin und herwiegten.

Als es schon sehr viel wärmer und heller war, stand sie endlich auf. Während sie durch den dichten Wald schlenderte sog sie die klare frische Luft ein.

Dann plötzlich trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite. Auf einmal steckte ein Pfeil in dem Baum geradezu. Beiläufig drehte sie sich zu ihrem Gegner um. Sie erkannte ihn nicht wieder, es war also einer aus der breiten Mitte, irgendwer. "Tut mir leid, Kleines, aber ich brauche nun mal deine Nummer!" "Das muss dir nicht leid tun." Erwiderte Navi diplomatisch, "schließlich bist du es ja, der sich wehtut." Darauf brach ihr Gegenüber in krächzendes Lachen aus. "Mädchen, du bist vielleicht komisch! -Jetzt mal im Ernst, rück sie einfach raus und ich lasse dich in Ruhe." Das Mädchen ihm gegenüber lächelte.

Schließlich sprang er mit einem Knurren auf sie zu, doch sie bewegte sich blitzschnell zur Seite, und als er mit dem langen Schwert nach ihr hackte, machte sie einen Flick-Flack (so heißen die Dinger wirklich!) rückwärts.

Sofort wollte er ihr hinterher, doch sie riss ihm mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die Beine weg, und während er noch nach hinten fiel, traf ihn ihr Ellenbogen in den Magen. Dann landete er hart auf dem von Wurzeln durchzogenen Waldboden. Er stöhnte kurz auf, als sie ihren Fuß auf seinen Brustkorb setzte. "Du kannst dich entscheiden: Willst du sterben, für eine ganze Weile bewußtlos sein oder nur schwerverletzt rumkriechen?"

"Ver.. dammt..." Navi schlug ihn mit der Handkante bewußtlos. Sie war keine Mörderin. Ein Blick auf seine Nummer sagte ihr, dass er nicht ihr Opfer war, aber sie hatte auch schon eine Idee wer es sein könnte.

Kurapika ruhte sich gerade neben einem Baum aus, als Leorio direkt an ihm vorbeiging, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Erst wollte er seinen Namen rufen, doch dann ging er ihm einfach hinterher. Nur kurze Zeit später erreichte Leorio eine Lichtung, als ihm plötzlich Tompa entgegenkam. ,Na das paßt ja prima!'

Kurapika beobachtete Tompas gesamte Inszenierung- er schien Bauchschmerzen zu h aben und wollte von Leorio, dem nicht- Arzt ein Medikament. Er zeigte Leorio eine Nummer zum Zeichen, dass dieser nicht sein Ziel war. Leorio glaubte ihm, doch als er seinen Koffer öffnete, griff ihn ein anderer Prüfling von hinten an und dessen Affe entriss ihm seine Nummer.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Leorio doch Tompas Ziel war, er sich aber mit dem anderen Prüfling zusammengetan hatte und sie ihre Nummern kurz ausgetauscht hatten, um Leorio aufs Kreuz zu legen. Als Tompa vor dem wutentbrannten Leorio weglief, entschloss Kurapika sich, einzuschreiten.

Er trat Tompa einfach in den Weg, der ihn zu spät sah (warum wurde er heute nur dauernd übersehen?) und sich einen unerwarteten Tritt abholte. Keuchend kam Leorio vor dem blonden Jungen zum Stillstand. "Wow.. danke!" "Schon gut. Ich habe dich eine ganze Weile beobachtet.." "WAS ?!!" "- und du hast dich wenn auch nur kanpp, zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit mir qualifiziert." "HEY!" Kurapika unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. "Dann kriegen wir auch deine Nummer wieder." Leorio überlegte nur einen kurzen Moment. "Gut." Langsam gingen sie zur Lichtung zurück. "Warum hast du mir geholfen?" Kurapika hielt Tompas Nummer hoch. "Er war mein Ziel." "Ohh.. ein Glück!"

Leorios Nummer zurückzuholen war ein Kinderspiel.


	8. Chapter 8

Navi liess sich auf einen Stein an einem kleinen Bach sinken. Der Stein war von der Sonne aufgeheizt und die Luft war schwer von den nachmittäglichen Gerüchen.

Es waren noch zwei Tage Zeit. Ihren Gegner hatte sie ja schon ausgeschaltet; jetzt musste sie nur noch den mit ihrer Nummer finden.

Versunken schaute sie zu den Wolken hoch. Wie schön es wäre, wenn das alles nicht geschehen wäre...

Seufzend erhob sie sich und machte sich wieder auf die Suche.

Eine lautlose und fast unsichtbare Bewegung zog Navis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Beiläufig hob sie ihre Hand und fing eine mit mörderischer Geschwindigkeit geworfene Karte auf. Sie zeigte das Kreuz-As.

"Hast du noch genug für ein Kartenspiel?" fragte sie ohne aufzusehen. Hisoka kam grinsend aus dem Schatten.

"Nette Reflexe." meinte er anerkennend und schaffte es, dabei seine Zähne nicht auseinander zu nehmen.

"Braucht man." Erwiderte Navi trocken. Was wollte er? "Schön.. wenn nichts dagegen hast, hätte ich gerne deine Nummer." Wenn er redete, hörte es sich so an, als sollte eigentlich irgendwo im Hintergrund eine gewisse Art von Zirkusmusik laufen, aber im Gegensatz zu den Clowns, die einen belustigen sollten, jagte dieser Harlekin Angst ein, wenn man nicht stark genug war.

"Ich bin nicht dein Ziel." Stellte Navi fest. Er nickte. "Aber ich brauche noch einen Punkt... und du hast deine Nummer noch." "Hast du es nicht geschafft, deine eigene Nummer zu behalten?" gab sie bissig nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Aufschlag zurück. Hisoka war keiner von denen gewesen, die ihre Nummern versteckt hatten. Sein Grinsen wurde gemein, obwohl er keinen Muskel im Gesicht bewegte. Er streckte die Hand auffordernd aus. Navi starrte auf sie, dann sagte sie: "Was hast du schon für Nummern?" "Warum.. willst du das wissen?" fragte ihr Gegenüber interessiert. "Mir fehlt noch mein Opfer." Hisoka schien einen Moment hin und hergerissen, ob er sie einfach umbringen sollte, oder ob ihm so langweilig war, dass er mit ihr reden sollte.

Schließich zog er drei Nummern hervor, eine steckte er aber gleich wieder ein. Das war sein Ziel gewesen, schlußfolgerte Navi. Eine der Nummern in seiner Hand war tatsächlich ihr Ziel. Und jetzt?

"Was ist nun?" fragte Hisoka so freundlich es ihm möglich war, anscheinend hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Navi entschied, dass sie ihm die Nummer nicht würde abschwatzen können.

Sie griff blitzschnell nach seinem ausgestreckten Handgelenk, nahm noch seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck mit- und hebelte ihn über ihre Schulter, liess ihn auf den Boden krachen.

Dabei liess sie die beiden Nummern natürlich mitgehen. Hisoka war aber sofort wieder auf den Beinen, ihr Überraschungsmoment hatte nicht annähernd so lange gewirkt wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

Ein paar Karten kamen angesaust, doch Navi konnte sie abwehren, dafür wurde sie voll von dem Faustschlag in die Magengrube erwischt. Noch während sie nach hinten fiel und Hisoka sein Gleichgewicht wieder ausbalancierte schoss ihr Bein hoch und trat ihm mit Wucht unter das Kinn. Beide Kontrahenten taumelten nach hinten.

"Also nein.. bei so einem zarten Mädchen.. hätte ich das nie erwartet.." Hisoka wischte sich einen dünnen Blutfaden von der Unterlippe. Navi holte keuchend Luft. Der war nicht von schlechten Eltern.

"Gib mir jetzt meine Nummer wieder!" verlangte Hisoka plötzlich barsch. Navi schnippte ihm die Nummer vor die Füße, die sie nicht gebrauchen konnte. Hisoka nahm sie auf, und in dem winzigen Augenblick, in dem sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wurde es auf einmal wieder "freundlich". Überrascht hörte sie wie Hisoka sagte, die Nummer zusammenfaltend: "...Du hast übrigens bestanden!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald.

Langsam ließ sich Navi in die Knie sinken, bis sie schließlich auf dem Boden saß. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre von ihm nur noch ein Loch übrig. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand mehr in der Nähe war, versteckte sie die Nummer in ihrem Schuh. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Und die restliche Zeit würde sie sich ausruhen.

Hisoka hielt sich ein Tuch mit dem kalten Wasser aus dem Bach an die Stelle, an die sie ihm getreten hatte. Fast schon mit Freude verfolgte er im Spiegel des Bachs, wie die Stelle sich von Rot zu Dunkelviolett verfärbte. Wenn sie ihr Potential voll ausgeschöpft hatte, würde sie ihm einen tollen Kampf liefern... vielleicht sogar besser als dieser kleine, grüngekleidete Junge, der so gute Sinne hatte. Aber man musste anrechnen, dass sie ja älter als der Junge war...wenn die Schwellung etwas abgeklungen war, (bei ihm verheilte alles schnell) würde er sich noch ein paar Opfer suchen. Er lachte leise vor sich hin.


	9. Chapter 9

Navi liess sich die Sonne in das Gesicht scheinen. Etwas anderes konnte sie auch kaum tun, da ihr Magen noch immer höllisch von Hisokas Schlag schmerzte. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Nummern, alles was sie jetzt noch tun musste war sie zu behalten und zu überleben.

Gedankenverloren zerpflückte sie einen Grashalm.

Es waren noch zwei Tage auf dieser Insel.

Eine kleine Insel voller Leute die nicht zögern würden jemanden umzubringen.

Plötzlich wirkten die Schatten unter den nicht weit entfernten Bäumen überraschend dunkel...

Eine schnelle Bewegung zog Navis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag und sie hatte etwas Hunger, hatte aber auch beschlossen dass dieser noch warten müsste. Man musste das Schicksal ja nicht herausfordern...

So etwas wie ein Schatten wischte über den Himmel, dann landete er- eine Person!- auf der Lichtung, auf der Navi sass. Jetzt erkannte sie einen glatzköpfigen jungen Hunter in Spe, der erwartungsvoll (und anscheinend sehr freudig) auf etwas in seiner Hand starrte. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und es schien als hätte ihm gerade jemand so eine erfreuliche Nachricht wie "Sie dürfen sich ab jetzt um ihre kranke, schwerhöhrige alte Oma und ihre 5 kranken, schwerhörigen alten Freundinnen kümmern. Rund um die Uhr" mitgeteilt. Navi gab ihm einen seltsamen Blick, als er wie aus einer anderen Welt kommend langsam über die Lichtung schritt (nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck war er ganz klar woanders).

"Hey, was ist los?" fragte sie interessiert. Er schien sie jetzt erst zu bemerken. "Oh... ach, nichts." "Sag schon!" forderte sie ihn auf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Habe die ganze Zeit mein Opfer beobachtet und dachte ich hätte jetzt endlich seine Nummer- und da ist es die Falsche." "Tja das kann jedem mal passieren." meinte Navi dazu. Er konnte es ja einfach noch mal probieren. "Das Problem war dass mein Opfer die ganze Zeit seinem Opfer folgte, diesem Kind. Gemeingefährlich, echt." Kind? Es waren nur zwei "Kinder" unter den Prüflingen...

"Und?" "Und dessen Opfer war einer von denen... diesen -Mori -Brüdern. Kennst du?" Navi nickte, sich an drei Kerle erinnernd die immer zusammengehockt hatten. "Auf jedem Fall hat der alle Nummern geholt und behalten bis auf eine, die er weggeworfen hat. Die hier." Er zog eine Plakette mit der 198 hervor. "Und jetzt musst du den Jungen angreifen um deine Nummer zu kriegen?" Navis Gegenüber seufzte als Antwort. Sie konnte es ihm nachfühlen, Killua (denn nur der konnte es sein) würde die Plakette nicht einfach so herausgeben.

"Wo hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?" Der Prüfling deutete Richtung Sonnenuntergang, da wo der Wald tiefer und dichter wurde. Das war zum Glück die fast entgegengesetzte Richtung zu der die Hisoka eingeschlagen hatte. Sie nahm kaum wahr dass der Prüfling ging. Sollte sie sich villeicht mit anderen zusammentun.. das war mit Sicherheit klug, wenn mal die Anzahl der potentiellen Feinde nahm...

Und das Vierergrüppchen das sie bei ihrer Flucht getroffen hatte schien nicht zu schwach zu sein.

Wenn sie Killua richtig einschätzte war er seinen Kameraden nicht hinterher gegangen.Viel eher in die entgegengesetzte Richtung...

Navi machte sich also in Richtung Osten auf.

"KURAPIKA! Bleib endlich stehen! Mein GOTT!" Leorio stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab, schwer atmend. Den ganzen Tag waren sie gelaufen, gelaufen und nochmals gelaufen. Um von Hisoka wegzukommen. Aber jetzt reichte es allmählich.

Kurapika beobachtete ruhig wie Leorio nach Atem schnappte und dabei vor sich hingrummelte.

"Wie ich es mitbekommen hatte, ging Hisoka von uns aus in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in die wir uns jetzt bewegen. Und wir laufen schon seitdem. Schnell. Verstehst du was ich sagen will, Kurapika??"

"...du brauchst eine Pause?" "HA! Scharf erkannt!" Leorio stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, Aktenkoffer zu seinen Füßen. Kurapika runzelte die Stirn. "Ich verstehe dich. Aber du willst doch sicher nicht hier..." Leorio unterbrach ihn. "Ich will hier nicht WAS?! Und ob ich hier will! Ich gehe keinen einzigen Schritt weiter! Finito!" Leorio liess sich auf den Boden fallen. Kurapika spürte wie seine Ruhe langsam wich. "Meiner Meinung nach solltest du aber..." Wieder kam er nicht dazu seinen Tipp loszuwerden. "Steck dir deine Meinung sonstwohin, ich hab gesagt was ich mach und damit basta!" Der blonde Junge startete seinen letzten Versuch.

"Ich will dir ja bloss sagen dass..." "DU SOLLST DIE KLAPPE HALTEN!!"

Kurapika starrte seinen Gegenüber an. Dann schluckte er langsam, aber mit Nachdruck seine Wut hinunter.

"Du sitzt in einem Ameisenhaufen."

Sie starrten sich weiter an. Dann stand Leorio langsam auf, ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, sah auf den Boden, sah die Tausende von Ameisen, die versuchten sich durch seine Hose zu beissen, sah seinen Partner an und holte tief Luft. "Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?"

"WEIL DU ES NICHT HÖREN WOLLTEST DU VERDAMMTER §#§¨!!!!!!!"

"WIE HAST DU MICH GERADE GENANNT??????!!!!!"

"HAST DU WAS AN DEN OHREN???? KRIEGST DU EIGENTLICH NIE WAS MIT??????!!!!"

Gerade als Leorio Kurapika anspringen und ihn würgen wollte, räusperte sich jemand höflich neben ihnen.

Die beiden Jungen drehten sich überrascht um.

"Ich will euch nicht unterbrechen, macht ruhig weiter." Navi grinste.

In dem stillen Moment der folgte begann Leorio plötzlich sich wie wild zu kratzen. "Eh... ich bin an einem kleinen See vorbeigekommen.. da lang." Navi zeigte schräg hinter sich, woraufhin Leorio sofort losrannte.

"Ich schlage ein langsames Hinterhergehen vor." meinte Kurapika, als er nach Leorios Aktenkoffer griff. Navi nickte zustimmend. "Und, hast du schon alle Nummern die du brauchst?" fragte sie freundlich, als sie sich auf den Weg machten. "Ja-a-a... du bist nicht hier weil wir dein Ziel sind, oder?" fragte der Junge, plötzlich sehr wachsam. Navi schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ehrlich nicht. Ich hatte bloss Langeweile- und dachte mir, wenn wir die restlichen zwei Tage zusammenbleiben, haben wir eine größere Chance alle zu bestehen." "Ich verstehe was du meinst. Deswegen sind auch Leorio und ich im Moment zusammen. Sie ARBEITEN zusammen, klar?? Warum bist du gerade zu uns gekommen?" "Euch kenne ich schon ein bisschen... und ihr wart eigentlich ganz nett. Inzwischen hab ich ein paar andere Prüflingen getroffen und die... naja, vor DENEN will ich mich schützen." "Mhmh. -hast du einen von den beiden Jungen getroffen die bei uns waren? Gon und Killua?"

"Nein, aber ich habe gehört dass Killua seine Nummern schon hat." "Gut."

Nach einer Weile hörten sie das Platschen von Wellen. Navi blieb stehen. "ich glaube ich sollte hier bleiben um deinem Freund etwas Privatshäre zu geben." Kurapika winkte ab. "Die will er höchstens von mir haben, Navi."

Sie zog eine einzelne Augenbraue nach oben, aber der Ausdruck auf Kurapikas Gesicht sagte mehr als deutlich: Frag nicht.

Leorio planschte fröhlich im Wasser. Mit Kleidung. Nur die Schuhe lagen im Gras, einzelne Ameisen auf sich.

Er winkte aus der Ferne, als Kurapika seinen Aktenkoffer kurz hochhob und dann neben seine Schuhe ins Gras legte. Navi liess sich ebenfalls in das Gras plumsen. "So." sagte sie.

"So was?" Kurapika blickte auf das Wasser hinaus und beobachtete wie Leorio begann auf das Ufer zuzukraulen. "Endlich sitzen. Ausruhen. Undsoweiter."

Mit Zufriedenheit beugte das Mädchen den Oberkörper, was kaum noch mit Schmerzen verbunden war.

"Habt ihr auch Hisoka getroffen?" fragte sie dann. "Hmhm. Ging aber ohne Kampf vorbei... wir mussten ihm nur eine Nummer geben, zum Glück hatten wir die überflüssig- was wollte er von dir?"

Navi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er wollte meine Nummer und dann haben wir gekämpft und er hatte mein Ziel und zum Schluss hab ich ihn furchtbar verprügelt." Sie grinste vor sich hin. Kurapika schien ihr nicht wirklich zu glauben, aber das war nicht so schlimm (schließlich war es ja nicht exakt so abgelaufen).

"Das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen, wie du Hisoka verprügelst, vor dem fast alle Prüflinge wenigstens Respekt haben." Sie schenkte ihm einen hochmütigen Blick. "Sag ich doch."

"Du hast Hisoka verprügelt???" fragte Leorio verwirrt, der sich gerade auf das Gras trat.


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm jetzt nähert sich das Ganze mit schnellen Schritten dem Ende. Hier hatte ich eigentlich schon längst aufgegeben.

Dazu gebracht dass ich wenigstens ein quasi-Ende fabriziere hat mich Dayari, die mich ein bisschen gestupst hat, sozusagen. Ist ja auch richtig, ich kann das hier nicht so als halbe Plotleiche liegen lassen.

Da ich aber a) leider meinen Plot gar nicht mehr so präsent hab und b) nicht viel Zeit bzw. Inspiration das in den geplanten mehreren Kapiteln zu beenden, bekommt ihr sowas wie eine Zusammenfassung.

Natürlich musste ich jede Menge rausnehmen- ursprünglich war das als Kurapika/ Navi geplant, und es sollten viele Kampfszenen drin vorkommen. Was ihr gleich lest, hat NIX davon.

Es ist nur da, damit ihr euch vorstellen könnt, wie das Ganze ausgegangen wär.

Wenn jemand dazu einen plötzlichen Inspirationsschlag erleidet, les ich gerne mal eine andere Variante zu dieser Geschichte...

* * *

"Du hast Hisoka verprügelt???" fragte Leorio verwirrt, der sich gerade auf das Gras trat.

Navi grinste. Plötzlich schien Leorio etwas einzufallen. "Du bist nicht zufällig hier, weil einer von uns dein Ziel ist, oder so?" "Nein." erwiderte das Mädchen ruhig. Leorio bedachte das einen Moment lang, in dem ihn die beiden Anderen interessiert zusahen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und fing an, sein Hemd, das er immer noch anhatte, auszuwringen so gut es eben ging. Schließlich gab er es auf und ließ sich neben den anderen zu Boden fallen. "Noch 2 Tage, mh?" Kurapika nickte. Leorio verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte in die Wolken. "Ich bin ja schon gespannt, was dann noch auf uns zukommt..."

Als Leorio endlich trocken war beschlossen die drei, näher an den Zielort zu gehen. Leise liefen sie durch den Wald, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hörten. "Macht es euch was aus, wenn ich mitkomme?" Überrascht sahen Kurapika und Navi nach oben, zu der Baumkrone aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Ein Gesicht wurde sichtbar. "Gon!" Der Junge ließ sich zu Boden fallen. "Hey." "Hast du schon deine Nummer?"fragte Leorio sofort. Gon nickte mit verschlossenem Gesicht, die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts war angeschwollen. Die anderen entschieden, ihn nicht zu fragen. "Wir auch alle. Und wir gehen jetzt zum Zielort." Gon nickte abermals.

"Ich komm mit euch mit."

Etwas später:

". -Allerdings frage ich mich..." begann Kurapika nachdenklich. Navi seufzte. Irgendwann musste die Frage kommen. "Warum ich plötzlich zu der Hunter Prüfung zugelassen bin?" Kurapika nickte. "Soviel ich mitbekommen hatte, warst du eine Gefangene in dem Gefängnis, die ausgebrochen ist."

"Ich wurde damals ohne große Nachforschungen verurteilt. Vor kurzer Zeit wurde der Fall wieder aufgerollt, wobei Spuren gefunden wurden, nach denen sich noch andere Personen am Tatort befanden. Deswegen bin ich auch ausgebrochen... Die Prüfer, vor allem dieser ältere, der wohl der Verantwortliche hier ist, haben mich einem Test unterzogen, in dem sie mich .. naja... hypnotisiert oder so ähnlich haben, und meine Erinnerung befragt haben. In dem Zustand kann man nicht lügen, und ich hab ihnen gesagt, was ich auch sonst immer gesagt hab; nämlich dass ich niemanden umgebracht habe. Darum musste mich die Gefängnisleitung wieder freilassen, aber weil das ihrem Ansehen einen Knacks gibt, nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich mit den Hunter- Prüflingen die Umgebung verlasse. Ich konnte nicht bei den Prüfern bleiben, deswegen mache ich diese Teilprüfung mit. Wenn ich sie bestehe, muss ich nicht bis zum Ende der richtigen Hunter- Prüfung mitmachen, sondern kann schon früher gehen.. Allerdings muss ich unter Aufsicht von einem Hunter bleiben, bis die wahren Schuldigen identifiziert sind."

Kurapika sah sie von der Seite an. "Was willst du dann tun?" "Ich wird natürlich diejenigen finden, die meine Familie umgebracht haben." erwiderte Navi ohne Umschweife.

"Ist ja ne wilde Geschichte." War Leorios Kommentar. Sie gingen schweigend weiter.

Alle überstanden die restliche Zeit, und als sie wieder auf den großen Heißluftballon der Prüfungskommission aufgenommen wurden, waren sie ziemlich erleichtert.

Navi blieb in der Nähe des kleinen Grüppchens - weil sie sie inzwischen schon besser kennengelernt hatte und auch weil die anderen Prüflinge zum großen Teil nicht gerade die angenehmsten Zeitgenossen waren.

Der letzten Hunterprüfung durfte sie nicht beiwohnen - Leorio, Kurapika und Gon bestanden, nur Killua bekam keine Lizenz, da er seinen letzten Gegner tötete.

Kurz bevor die frischgebackenen Hunter und alle anderen ihren letzten Prüfungsort verließen, sprach Navi allein mit Gon.

"Hey, ich geh jetzt meiner eigenen Wege- naja, soweit das möglich ist, mit einem Hunter dabei. Ich wünsch euch allen viel Glück in der Zukunft- Killua besteht das nächste Mal sicher. Ich muss jetzt schon weg, also grüß die anderen von mir, ja?" Gon nickte. "Sehn wir dich mal wieder?" Navi lächelte. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht. Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

Gon richtete das seinen Freunden natürlich aus. Kurapika wirkte zerknirscht, als wäre das etwas gegen seine Pläne, Leorio war natürlich traurig dass das hübsche Mädchen weg war.

Nach der Prüfung beschlossen alle 3, Killua zu suchen, der nach seiner "Niederlage" sehr schnell verschwunden war. Sie fanden heraus, wo er wohnte und schafften es sogar, ihn zu sehen, worauf er sich (erneut) dem Grüppchen anschloss.

Es war etwa zwei Wochen nachdem sie ihre Hunterprüfung beendet hatten, als Leorio einen Anruf auf seinem Mobiltelefon bekam.

Verwirrt legte er nach dem Gespräch auf. "Das war ein hochrangiger Hunter. Er sagte, dass wir einen Auftrag haben, wenn wir das wollen- das Mädchen, Navi, hat anscheinend dem Hunter, der sie beaufsichtigen sollte ziemliche Probleme bereitet und da wir mit ihr während der Prüfung so gut ausgekommen sind, soll mindestens einer von uns den Job übernehmen." "Und den Fall lösen? Mit dem Mord an ihrer Familie?" fragte Gon.

"Das schienen starke Typen gewesen zu sein. Wär vielleicht interressant..." meinte Killua.

"Ich finde, wir sollten den Auftrag annehmen." War Kurapikas sofortiger Einwurf. Leorio nickte. "Dann sag ich mal schnell Bescheid und frag, wo wir hinmüssen..."

Anderthalb Tage später standen sie am Rande einer Großstadt am Bahnhof. Eine etwas mürrische Navi stand zwischen zwei Gorillas von Huntern - aber ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie die Jungs aussteigen sah.

Die Gorillas kontrollierten die Lizenzen der 3 anderen Hunter (Killua wurde nur komisch angeguckt) und verzogen sich dann.

Zusammen mit Navi machten sie sich daran herauszufinden, wer ihre Familie an dem schicksalhaften Tag umgebracht hatte.

Dazu durchwühlten sie Polizei- und Hunterakten, besuchten den Tatort, lasen in alten Zeitungen und befragen jede Menge Leute. In einem stillen Moment in dem sie allein waren fragte Gon Navi, warum sie einen einzelnen Ohrring trug, der, wie ihm endlich aufgefallen war, dem von Kurapika so sehr glich.

"Wenn ein oder eine im Kampf ausgebildete Kurta 16 wird, wird ihm oder ihr so ein Ohrring oder Anhänger geschenkt. Das ist traditionelle Handwerkskunst der Kurta und ein Erkennungszeichen untereinander." "Dann bist du auch eine Kurta?" fragte Gon überrascht. "Ich bin eine halbe.." lächelte das Mädchen traurig zurück.

"Daher doch auch mein Name - es ist der Name eines Sternbildes, alle Kinder, die keine ... vollblütigen Kurtas oder Waisen sind, bekommen den Namen eines Sternbildes. Man glaubt, ihnen damit eine besondere Hilfe zukommen zu lassen."

Schließlich gelang es ihnen unter großer Anstrengung die Täter ausfindig zu machen - wie sich herausstellte waren sie von einem Kunstsammler beauftragt worden, der einfach nur ein altes Bild haben wollte, das die Familie aus nostalgischen Gründen nicht herausgeben wollte und von dem sie gar nicht wusste, das es verdammt viel wert war- so viel, dass jemand dafür eine ganze Reihe Menschen umbringen ließ.

Da das Bild alt und unscheinbar war, hatte nach dem Massaker niemand den Verlust bemerkt.

Aus Wut und Schmerz griff Navi die an, die ihre Familie damals umgebracht hatten, und tötete sie. Es ging ihr danach nicht besser, aber die anderen konnten sie auch nicht davon abbringen den Kunstsammler auch umbringen zu wollen. Das Einzige, was sie tun konnten, war, es nach der Klärung des Falles wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen, sodass Navi nicht noch einmal eingesperrt wurde.

In der Zwischenzeit waren sie alle sehr zusammengewachsen.

Kurapika verstand sich mit Navi sehr gut - und sie teilten ja auch ein in gewissen Maßen ähnliches Schicksal. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, was er tun würde, wenn er die Mörder seines Stammes fände.

Finito.


End file.
